LA VENGANZA PUEDE SER FRIA PERO TAMBIEN DULCE
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: una broma de Emma hacia Regina, puede desembocar en un plan de venganza realmente imaginativo de nuestra reina malvada favorita. Adéntrense y lean este fic, en honor al autor Demolished thoughts, de un fragmento muy divertido del cap 3 de su fic "7 días con: Emma y Regina adolescentes"
Créanme, que esta vez, sí que va a ver a la reina malvada sumamente enojada, pero, primero, pienso divertirme a lo grande. Si la señorita Swan piensa que puede burlarse de mí, está completamente equivocada, le haré saber quién es realmente Regina Mills, la verdadera Evil Queen.

¿Quieren saber por qué estoy realmente enojada? No, furiosa. Se los diré, al parecer la mujer a la que contraté como sheriff, ha tenido muy poco tiempo para trabajar y demasiado para jugar bromas pesadas a su superior, en conclusión a su servidora, la alcaldesa, yo.

La semana pasada Emma Swan, alias, la salvadora, y la otra madre de mi hijo, consideró que era sumamente divertido hacerme un regalo de broma, en lo que a mí respecta, una broma de pésimo gusto. En la mañana apareció en mi puerta tocando en timbre como una loca desquiciada, bueno, aunque siempre actúe como una, a las ocho de la mañana ¡un domingo! Con un pequeño paquete envuelto, pensé que era un regalo para Henry, pero al ver su sonrisa casi desequilibrada y desquiciada, supe al instante que esto no iba a acabar bien para mí.

Y como pronostiqué no fue muy bonito, el presente era para mí, pero no fue muy agradable de su parte regalarme una taza de porcelana blanca con la inscripción "la abuela N# 1", oh señorita Swan, para ella solo fue una broma, pero sus padres debieron decirle que una de las cosas que más me enfurecían, era que se burlaran de mi (lamentablemente avanzada, pero benditamente congelada) edad.

Ya verían esos encantadores como educar a su hija, eso pensaba, hasta que se me prendió la chispa de la inspiración y la creatividad, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, pero es tan dulce como la victoria.

El día siguiente seria el indicado para comenzar con mi venganza, Henry se iría tres semanas de campamento de verano, así que no habría quien me impidiera llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sé que había prometido a mi hijo no volver a usar la magia, salvo que fuera una emergencia (y esto lo era, al menos para mí).

Mi plan era el siguiente, ya que los hombres de la familia no estarían por un tiempo, podría invitar a "mi queridísima hija" y a "mi adorada nieta" a una noche de mujeres, solo las tres. Una amena cena para reforzar los "lazos familiares".

Ese mismo lunes intenté llamar a la inútil sheriff más de tres veces, obteniendo un desagradable resultado de oír su voz que me mandaba a buzón de voz.

Ya cansada de los intentos fallidos de comunicarme con la señorita Swan, me tele transporté hasta la comisaria, y cual pequeña fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a la sheriff tal como esperaba, dormida en su silla, con la espalda mal recostada en el respaldo de la misma, la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, con un inminente peligro a desnucarse, los pies enfundados en esas horribles botas de cuero marrones que siempre traía puestas como si fuesen parte de su propio cuerpo, de tobillos cruzados sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi rostro mientras una idea perversamente brillante cruzaba por mi mente. Sin que se percatara de mi presencia, me coloqué a su lado, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y con toda la fuerza que me salía de los pulmones le grité en la oreja.

-¡señorita Swan!-tal como esperaba, la rubia sheriff se sobresaltó haciendo que la silla callera de espaldas. La joven madre, masculló algo que para mis oídos era inentendible, mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de sus brazos y se sobaba la cabeza-creo que tendré que hacer un recorte de sueldo en la comisaría, si es así como toma sus horas de servicio-le dije burlescamente, cruzándome de brazos.

-señora alcaldesa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-se podía ver que estaba tensa y malhumorada.

-¿así tratas a la "abuela N°1"? que decepción de nieta tengo-su ceja derecha se elevó tanto que podía confundirse con su trigueño y largo cabello hasta media espalda-quería invitarlas a ti y a tu madre a una cena esta noche, una velada de chicas en familia-antes de que pudiese articular silaba alguna me giré sobre los talones y me dispuse a marcharme-no te olvides de avisarle a tu madre, querida-seguramente la salvadora estaría con una cara de película cuando me fui.

Tal como lo imaginaba, en la tarde, ya dando golpes desesperados y muy ruidosos para mi gusto, se apareció en la puerta de mi casa, la mismísima Blancanieves, alias, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Su rostro era pura poesía. Su tez pálida y perlada por el sudor me hacía pensar que había visto a un fantasma o que había combatido con un ogro come humanos.

-Mary Margaret, que grata sorpresa, ¿en qué puedo serte útil?-le dediqué una de mis sonrisas políticas que muchas veces los habitantes del pueblo habían visto en mi rostro.

-Emma me dijo que nos has invitado a una cena esta noche…te juro Regina que si es una…

-Blancanieves, que poca confianza que le tienes a la gente que se está redimiendo-le dije con un gesto dramático de mi mano al pecho-solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo de chicas, con mi familia ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-se podía ver la confusión escrita en toda la cara de mi ex hijastra, sabía que mi carta maestra de mencionar a la familia, la desarmarían por completo.

-yo…creo que…seria lindo-dijo sonrojada como una manzana madura lista para morder.

-perfecto, querida, incluso puedes ayudarme a hacer los preparativos-sin esperarlo, se abalanzó rodeándome en un asfixiante abrazo.

-no puedo esperar, será como los viejos tiempos, en el bosque encantado, tu y yo en la cocina-debí estar realmente loca para decirle que me ayudara, sabiendo cómo era Mary Margaret de perfeccionista, hasta el más mínimo evento de reunión, requería un exhaustivo examen de supervisión de esa pequeña mujer antes de que le diera el visto bueno…o dijera que había que comenzar desde cero.

Solo esperaba que no me sacara canas verdes con su carácter, porque era incluso capaz de enterrarle un cuchillo de mantequilla en el cuello y dejar que se desangrara lenta y dolorosamente pero como la sangre era muy engorrosa de quitar y no quería ensuciar mi piso, tendría que controlarme por completo y anular mis impulsos asesinos para con la madre de la salvadora.

La noche llegó deprisa, cuando una se entretiene limpiando su casa y preparando unos aperitivos, el tiempo vuela. Estaba terminando de poner el mantel sobre la mesa del comedor principal, cuando tocaron la puerta.

En el pórtico se encontraban madre e hija, vestidas de forma casual y ligera, Mary Margaret como siempre llevaba puesta una camisa y una falda a juego, esta vez, tenía que admitir que sus gustos por la moda estaban mejorando, por lo menos ya no vestía con esos estúpidos atuendos de santurrona.

-bienvenidas, por favor pasen, la cena está casi lista-no sé cuándo fue que Mary Margaret se me adelantó, que cuando entré en la cocina, ella ya estaba ahí revisando que todo estuviera en orden (según su criterio)

-dijiste que podía ayudarte, así que… ¿ya hiciste el postre?-menos mal que había escondido la tarta de durazno que tanto le gusta a Henry cuando era más pequeño, sino la perfecta Snow White me hubiese reprochado que no quería su colaboración en nada que tuviese que ver con el arte culinario.

-en realidad, estaba por comenzar, ¿recuerdas la tarta de manzanas que tu padre siempre pedía los fines de semana?-la recordaba al derecho y al revés, tantas veces la había hecho conmigo que no tuve que decirle ni las medidas ni los tiempos.

Una vez hecha la lasaña, y la tarta enfriándose, me dispuse a servir tres copas de vino, pero con un pequeño secretito en dos de ellas, que si todo salía como lo esperaba, comenzaría mi venganza contra esa absurda broma.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, recuerdos y anécdotas del Bosque Encantado, el vino parecía hacer efecto en mis invitadas, apenas soltaban una silaba y ya se enredaban en sus propias lenguas y carcajadas, solo un poquito más y el hechizo haría efecto en ambas. El problema sería subir por las escaleras a dos borrachas con pérdida de conocimiento. Y como advertí, fue toda una travesía, Emma no paraba de balbucear algo que me era inentendible mientras que Snow se reía de algo que solo ella sabía.

Ya dispuestas, ambas en las habitaciones y en la cama, me fui al comedor a limpiar el desastre que se había creado con la cena, por lo menos aún conservaba el toque de buena cocinera, según Emma que al parecer tenía el mismo apetito voraz que su madre, no habían dejado ni una migaja. Lamentablemente el postre tendría que ser para el día siguiente…si es que lo encontraban.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en mi cara al pensar en lo que nos depararía en la mañana.

Y justo como lo planee, el sol estaba despuntando en mi rostro, había olvidado cerrarlas, cuando lo sentí, un pequeño terremoto me brincó encima, sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

Era una pequeña de risos dorados, largos y acairelados, su risita me decía que había despertado con muchas energías.

-despieta, es de día, mami se dumió ota vez-podía ver que claramente era Emma, mi plan estaba en marcha, solo esperaba que la reacción de Mary Margaret me causara tanta satisfacción como ver a la incompetente sheriff convertida en una pequeñaja.

Bajé con la infante en mis brazos y como si lo hubiera cronometrado, antes de que pusiera el último panqueque en el plato, se escuchó un fuerte grito agudo en la planta superior y un estruendo que casi hace temblar la casa.

-mami despetó-Emma se veía realmente adorable, gracias a dios había conservado las ropas de Henry cuando tenía tres años, veríamos si esto realmente era una venganza o una oportunidad para Snow, aunque con toda la diversión que pensaba tener seria la devolución más grande que hubiese hecho en mi vida, claro, después de la maldición que los envió a todos a Storybrooke.

-¡Regina! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!-bajando las escaleras se podía ver a una jovencita, de aparentemente dieciséis años de edad, de cabello medio largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, de ojos castaños casi saliéndose de sus cuencas del enojo, con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, pero todo ese enfado se desapareció en un santiamén al ver a Emma jugando con su comida-¿Qué demonios nos hiciste?

-buenos días a ti también, querida, ¿así saludas a tu madre? ¿O te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?-el juego había comenzado, Regina-1 Snow White-0

 **LOS INVITO A COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE SUGERENCIAS ME DARÍAN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EN EL CUAL ESTARÉ RESPONDIENDO SUS PREGUNTAS Y CONSEJOS**


End file.
